This invention relates to a system structured to control the trimming area in photo-printing.
Adjustment in trimming when a picture is printed by a photo-printer used to be extremely difficult in prior art. In recent years, however, the adjustment in the scope of trimming is made relatively simple by such manual methods as the one using a zoom lens or the one moving an easel and lens means. Since it is difficult to directly see an image on an easel mask in the color-printer of light-room type, the scope of trimming is determined by looking from outside an image 6 which is focused on a frosted glass 5 by reflecting a negative image 1 by a mirror 4 provided between a lens 3 and a sheet of paper 2 on the easel mask, as shown in FIG. 1A. At print-mode, as shown in FIG. 1B, the mirror 4 is removed from the optical axis and the negative image 1 is focused through the lens 3 as an image 7 on the paper 2.
The sizes of the film which are generally processed by a photo-printer vary widely from 110 size film, 135 size film, 120 size film, and brownie films (6 cm.times.6 cm, 6 cm.times.7 cm, 6 cm.times.9 cm) to 4.times.5 inch size. The same applies to the print sizes. The magnification in printing therefore greatly varies depending on the combination of those sizes. Yet in the above-mentioned method where the image 6 is focused optically on the frosted glass 5, the greater the print magnification is, the larger becomes the image, presenting a difficulty in darkening the negative image 6 focused on the frosted glass 5. It is defective further in that the negative image projected on a viewer varies in size depending on the print size as the optical system is shared by the printing system.